Change
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Kisah Dark n Krad sblm ada Daisuke n Satoshi n jg stlhnya. Fanfic D.N. Angel prtm. Please read n review


Fanfic D.N. Angel pertamaku..

Moga minna-san suka...^^

Mohon bimbingan dr para senpai

Disclamer: D.N. Angel punya Yukiru Sugisaki

Title: Change

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Pair: Dark n Krad

**Change**

Jika kamu terbangun dari mimpi panjangmu. Akulah yang akan menjagamu. Jika kamu merasakan keheningan yang kurasa. Aku akan berbagi keheningan itu denganmu.

**Dark's POV**

Malaikat kecil bersayap putih itulah kau, dan aku malaikat kecil bersayap hitam. Kita memang berbeda, lebih tepatnya warna sayap kita yang berbeda. Kaulah malaikat yang turun dari langit untukku. Kaulah cahaya yang menerangi hidupku yang hitam, seperti sayapku. Kau... terlalu banyak kata mendeskripsikan tentangmu.

"Dark.." sebuah suara pelan memanggilku. Mataku hanya terpejam saja, aku tidak berani bangun untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku.

"Dark." suara itu memanggilku lagi. Kumohon tubuhku sedang tidak kuat untuk bangun. Jangan paksa aku. Aku mohon. Siapapun itu

"Dark!" akhirnya suara itu cukup keras untuk membangunkanku dan akupun bangun. Kulihat tubuhku penuh luka, beberapa helai sayapku terbang di sekelilingku. Apa yang terjadi? Aku berusaha fokus untuk melihat siapa yang berada di sampingku ini.

Dialah temanku, sahabat baikku selama ini. Malaikat bersayap putih.

"Krad?" kulihat sosok yang tidak asing berada di sampingku. Malaikat bersayap putih, Krad. Sahabatku sejak dulu, dia mau menemaniku walau sayapku hitam.

"Kamu baik-baik saja Dark?" tanya Krad khawatir

"Iya." jawabku pelan. Kemudian dia memberikan uluran tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri, akupun menerima uluran tangan itu. Lalu kami berdua pergi dari tempat itu. Aku juga tidak ingat kenapa aku pingsan, yang pasti aku ingin melupakan sesuatu.

Dark kecil dan Krad kecil bermain bersama. Mereka berdua selalu bersama, suka duka mereka jalani bersama. Benar-benar sahabat yang baik. Sampai suatu hari terjadilah hal yang tidak diinginkan siapapun. Peperangan. Antar malaikat bersayap putih dan hitam, mereka bertarung dengan sesuatu yang sangat mereka yakini. Banyak yang menjadi korban dalam pertarungan itu termasuk kedua sahabat baik ini, Dark dan Krad.

Ada beberapa malaikat yang memisahakan Dark dan Krad.

"Dia sahabatku!" ujar Krad galak sambil berusaha melawan malaikat yang menahannya

"Dia bukan apa-apa. Lihat saja sayapnya, hitam." ujar malaikat itu sinis menatap Dark

"Dark.." panggil Krad

"Krad." aku juga membalas panggilan sahabatku. Aku ingin melepaskan diri dari malaikat yang menahanku. Kenapa kalau mereka bertarung harus memisahkan kami juga? Aku tidak terima. Kutepis tangan malaikat itu dan langsung terbang ke arah Krad tapi aku terjatuh karena malaikat yang aku lawan menangkapku. "Ukh.."

Kesal!

Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa.

Mereka memisahkan aku dan Krad, sahabat baikku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa pusing dan pandanganku mengabur, ternyata dia memberi racun tertentu padaku.

"Dark!" kudengar Krad memanggil namaku tapi aku tak sanggup melihatnya karena mataku benar-benar berat dan akhirnya tertutup.

**Krad's POV**

"Dark!" aku berusaha memanggil nama sahabatku untuk terakhir kalinya karena ternyata Dark menutup matanya dan terjatuh. Kurasakan mataku terasa berat dan keluarlah beberapa butir air mata. Aku menangis. Menangis karena sahabatku diperlakukan kejam seperti itu.

"Kenapa kamu melakukannya?" tanyaku galak pada malaikat yang menahan tanganku. Kali ini dia menahannya dengan benar-benar kencang hingga bisa kurasakan kalau tanganku terasa sakit.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa?" tanya malaikat itu

"Iya." jawabku mantap

"Bangsanya, malaikat bersayap hitam itu penghianat."

"Eh?"

"Mereka melakukan hal yang tidak harus mereka lakukan. Sekarang mereka musnah dan tinggal bocah itu saja."

"Dark..." aku merasa sangat bersalah, seandainya saja aku kuat aku akan menolongnya. Terlihat sekali kalau dia akan menolongku dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku benci diriku.

Lemah...

Tubuh Dark terlihat lemah, sayap hitamnya juga mulai berterbangan di sekelilingnya. Sayap hitam yang kuat, aku kagum akan sayap itu. Dibandingkan aku, aku hanya malaikat bersayap putih yang lemah.

"Dark.." gumamku lagi dan kurasakan kalau pipiku sudah basah oleh air mata

"Tidak ada gunanya kamu menangisi dia." ujar malaikat itu kemudian memaksaku pergi meninggalkan Dark di situ.

"Dark. Tidak... Dark..." panggilku padanya dan yang kulihat tubuh Dark lemah dan malaikat yang tadi menangkapnya langsung menjatuhkan Dark ke jurang dekat tempat kami bermain tadi. Aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa merasakan seberapa banyak air mataku mengalir karena tindakan dua malaikat ini.

**Normal POV**

Pagi hari yang cerah di kota Azumano ini, Niwa Daisuke cowok berambut merah jabrik ini baru bangun dari tidurnya. Dia berjalan menuju cermin besar yang berada dekat tempat tidurnya dan menatap dirinya di cermin.

"Pagi Dark." sapa Daisuke pada seseorang yang berada dalam tubuhnya, Dark.

"Pagi juga." jawab Dark malas

"Kenapa kamu?"

"Aku masih ngantuk. Mau tidur."

"Dark?" karena Dark tidak menjawab Daisuke, diapun langsung siap-siap untuk sekolah. Setelah rapi dia langsung berangkat sekolah. Di sekolah Daisuke ramah terhadap teman-temannya. Dia melihat sosok orang yang sangat pendiam di kelasnya Hiwatari Satoshi sedang membaca buku.

"Pagi Hiwatari." sapa Daisuke. Satoshi menoleh ke arah Daisuke sebentar

"Pagi juga." jawabnya kemudian kembali membaca buku. Setidaknya mereka berdua sudah menjadi akrab, walau mereka adalah musuh. Lebih tepatnya masing-masing dalam tubuh mereka saling bermusuhan. Di tubuh Satoshi bersemayam Krad, malaikat bersayap putih yang sekarang menjadi membenci Dark.

"Ternyata kau mau keluar juga, Krad." ujar Dark pada sahabat lamanya

"Aku tidak akan sembunyi selamanya." ujar Krad yang memandang Dark penuh kebencian.

Malam ini malam dimana Dark akan mencuri lagi. Seperti biasa Satoshi ingin menghentikannya tapi kali ini Krad mengambil alih tubuh Satoshi dan menguasainya hingga dia berubah wujud.

"Kenapa kau mau keluar?" tanya Dark

"Bukan urusanmu!" Krad langsung menyerang Dark dengan kekuatannya, hingga mengenai sedikit sayap hitam Dark.

"Boleh juga." ujar Dark senang "Kamu kuat sekarang."

Dark membalas serangan dari Krad itu. Mereka berdua bertarung di atas langit. Langit malam yang terang jika ada yang memperhatikan seksama terlihat sosok dua malaikat yang berbeda warna sayap sedang bertarung.

Mereka bertarung cukup lama hingga mereka berdua kelelahan. Semua hal baik yang Dark ingat tentang Krad sahabatnya lenyap sudah. Krad yang sekarang beda dengan yang dulu, Krad benar-benar membenci Dark.

"Krad." panggil Dark tapi Krad tidak menjawab dan hanya memandang sinis ke arahnya. Dark berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. "Kamu kenapa membenciku?"

Krad langsung menampilkan wajahnya yang penuh dengan seringai. Dia memandang rendah pada Dark.

"Dark kau tahu..." Krad tidak meneruskan kalimatnya dan kembali menyerang Dark. Kali ini Dark tidak membalasnya, selain lelah dia juga sedikit enggan melawan sahabatnya.

"Apa?" tanya Dark sambil menahan luka yang berada di tangannya.

"Semua hal itu berubah." ujar Krad

"Lalu?" Dark kembali bertanya pada Krad

"Begitu juga kita. Kita akan berubah dan aku juga berubah."

Dark hanya menatap wajah Krad yang menatapnya dengan sinis. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu maksud Krad.

"Jangan berbelit-belit! Katakan!" teriak Dark

"Baiklah..." ujar Krad

**Flashback On**

Satu hari setelah kejadian dimana Krad melihat Dark dibuang ke jurang oleh malaikat-malaikat yang menangkapnya dia merasa sangat bersalah. Seakan keinginan Krad untuk hidup sirna karena melihat sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti itu. Krad juga ditahan di sebuah penjara karena dituduh bersengkongkol dengan malaikat bersayap hitam. Jujur saja Krad tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dunia ini. Kenapa malaikat bersayap putih bermusuhan dengan malaikat bersayap hitam.

"Krad." panggil malaikat yang waktu itu menangkapnya. Krad hanya menatap malaikat itu dengan tatapan kosong. Mata keemasannya itu seolah redup untuk hidup. "Makanlah." malaikat itu memberinya makan. Tapi Krad hanya menatap makanan itu dan berbalik arah menghadapi tembok. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam kedua lututnya. Dia ingin menangis saat itu tapi karena ada malaikat itu, dia tahan tangisannya. Malaikat itu pergi meninggalkan Krad sendiri di penjara itu.

Dua hari, tiga hari seterusnya sampai bertahun-tahun dia jalani. Sampai dia sudah dewasa dia masih ditahan, dia merasa tidak kuat lagi dan berusaha kabur. Berhasil dengan taktiknya dia terbang dari sel itu entah kemana yang penting tempat yang jauh. Dia turun ke bumi, di sana banyak sekali manusia. Untung Krad tidak terlihat, menurutnya dan dia kembali terbang untuk mencari tempat berteduh.

Saat itulah dia bertemu dengan manusia untuk pertama kalinya. Manusia dengan marga Hikari, perempuan yang cantik menurut Krad. Dan dia rela menjadi kaki tangan Hikari hingga anak cucunya nanti. Krad tahu cara masuk dalam tubuh manusia dan sejak saat itu dia selalu berada dalam tubuh manusia bermarga Hikari, sampai sekarang. Hikari Satoshi, yang diasuh oleh seseorang bermarga Hiwatari hingga namaya menjadi Hiwatari Satoshi.

Dia memanfaatkan tubuh Satoshi memang karena garis keturunan dan dendamnya pada keluarga Niwa. Dia ingin perempuan Hikari yang pertama kali dia rasuki tubuhnya akan bangga karena berhasil menyingkirkan Dark. Malaikat yang menghancurkan hidupnya.

**Flashback Off**

"Itu alasanmu?" tanya Dark setelah penjelasan panjang lebar itu.

"Iya. Dan aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." ujar Krad yang kembali menyerang Dark.

Keduanya mulai bertarung lagi hingga tubuh manusia mereka tidak kuat. Dark tahu bahwa Daisuke sudah mencapai batas menahan kekuatan Drak dan Darkpun kembali menjadi Daisuke. Sedangkan Krad, dia tidak memikirkan kondisi Satoshi. Dia terus memaksa tubuh Satoshi agar bisa bertahan.

"Tamatlah kau Dark! Aku akan mengirimmu ke neraka!" ujar Krad yang terbang menuju arah Daisuke. Baru saja akan dia serang, tiba-tiba Krad berhenti. Ia tahu perasaan ini, Satoshi akan memberontak terhadap kekuatan Krad. Satoshi berusaha menekan kekuatan Krad hingga mau tidak mau Krad kembali ke wujud Satoshi. Wajah Satoshi menjadi sangat pucat, badannya lemah sekali.

"Hiwatari!" ujar Daisuke yang langsung menompang tubuh Satoshi.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Niwa." ujar Satoshi pelan

"Tidak apa." kemudian Daisuke membawa Satoshi pulang menuju apartemen Satoshi.

Memang semua hal itu berubah tapi lebih baik kalau hubungan persahabatan jangan sampai berubah. Semua hal yang pernah Dark dan Krad lalui hanya berlalu bagai angin karena keinginan Krad begitu kuat yang ingin mengahbisi Dark.

Memang dirinya dan Dark berubah.

Tapi dendam dan kebencian sudah terlalu merasuk dalam sanubari Krad. Dia merasa dendamnya pada Dark tak akan habis sampai di sini saja. Karena memang semua hal itu berubah, dan cepat atau lambat nasib mereka berdua juga akan berubah.

END

Wah...

Terlihat sekali jika chara disini pada OOC.

Fic ini juga aq bkin asal aja, gak ada hubungnny ma crt yg asli...^^

Please review ya?


End file.
